


Ruptura

by Dama_Escarlata



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dimension Travel, Family, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dama_Escarlata/pseuds/Dama_Escarlata
Summary: Es interesante la idea del multiverso, como es que hay infinitas posibilidades, nuevas Tierras formando a partir de otras. Algunas tan similares que morirías antes de encontrar la diferencia, otras donde con solo una mirada sabes que simplemente no perteneces, porque simplemente es tan bizarra, fantástica, brillante, retorcida, divertida, oscura, y mucho más… Bueno, todo es posible así que mejor piensa fuera de la caja.Pero hay una Tierra en particular, donde Jason Todd tenía que vivir de una manera u otra…
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Talia al Ghul & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ruptura

Todo parece terminar en un viejo almacén en medio de la nada en un país extranjero, como en la mayoría de otras tierras siempre es a manos del Joker que el segundo Robin está al borde de la muerte.

Parecer ser lo mismo lo que lo lleva a esta situación, la búsqueda de una supuesta madre que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos, pero si en un principio no estuvo en su vida, en esos años de formación tan importantes ¿Por qué alguien creería que ahora que es mayor quería ser parte de su vida?

En otros mundos o líneas temporales, esa mujer parece tener algún remordimiento por lo que le hace a su hijo, en otros sabe que no es una buena persona pero tampoco es ese tipo de monstruo que entregaría a un niño inocente para sufrir a manos del Joker.

Si puede que en cada mundo su carácter y moral varia, en este caso Jason Todd no tiene tanta suerte, porque este mujer con la que comparte ADN ha hecho cosas peores sin el menor remordimiento.

Porque ambos están relacionados por sangre sí, es un joven inocente lleno de aspiraciones, si se le da la oportunidad podría hacer un gran cambio en el mundo, pero eso no significa nada para Sheila Haywood cuando se trata de salvar su propio pellejo.

**_______________**

Todo seguía sucediendo de la misma manera;

La traición de Sheila hacia su propio hijo.

El Joker.

La palanca.

Las malas bromas.

Carcajadas espeluznantes del payaso.

La bomba…

Solo que hay algunos cambios, como por ejemplo, Sheila no se quedó en el almacén, ella se largo inmediatamente después de entregar al pajarito.

**_______________**

Jason apenas tenía fuerzas como para arrastrase por el almacén hacia la salida, pero aun así lo logro, ya estaba en la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada. Estaba tan cansado... Cuando lo escucho, el inconfundible sonido de una cuenta regresiva, ese maldito payaso quería asegurarse de que muriera en el jodido almacén.

Solo pudo observar cómo es que los números continuaban disminuyendo, conforme iban pasando él fue perdiendo la esperanza y resignándose a morir en ese sucio almacén, pero eso no detuvo sus pensamientos.

**_10_ **

_Bruce… papá, lo siento…_

**_9_ **

_Y-yo… no quiero morir_

**_8_ **

_Por favor… a quien sea que este allá arriba… dame otra oportunidad ¡Prometo que lo haré mejor!_

**_7_ **

_Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

**_6_ **

_Te lo ruego no quiero morir aquí._

**_5-_ **

En ese momento la cuenta regresiva se congela en cuanto llega a cinco, Jason contiene la respiración mientras ve cómo es que la pantalla comienza a aumentar los segundos rápidamente hasta detenerse en 50 y comenzar de nuevamente la cuenta regresiva desde ahí.

Jason dejo salir todo el aire que estaba reteniendo y comenzó a reír de alivio, o lo más cercano aun risa, cuando pudo asimilar que aún tenía tiempo.

Cuando se calmó y las risas cesaron pudo escuchar un… ¿zumbido? ... no… era… ¡un motor! Lo podía escuchar más cerca ¡Su papá veía por él! Y todavía quedaba tiempo suficiente 44 segundos, no podía estar más aliviado y feliz.

Pero algo interrumpió su felicidad un sonido de ruptura, algo parecido a la tela rasgándose pero mucho más… inquietante. Que lo hizo trenzarse y ponerse alerta.

Enfoco su vista de dónde provenía el sonido, desde su derecha entre algunas cajas un poco lejos no podrían ser más de 4 metros de donde estaba recargado contra la puerta.

Lo que vio no podría ser real, tal vez fueron las múltiples conmociones cerebrales pero lo que estaba enfrente de él... no podría ser real. Había lo que parecía una rasgadura en el espacio-tiempo que tenía diferentes colores pero eso no fue lo que lo congelo en su lugar y le quito el aliento…

No, fue lo que estaba enfrente de esta rasgadura… o más bien… quien estaba parado ahí… fue _él_ con su traje de Robin. Su traje estaba en mal estado, roto en algunas partes y sangraba… si tuviera un espejo y se viera en el cree que él se vería como lo que sea que este parado enfrente de él…

Algo no estaba bien con _esa cosa_ que lo estaba observando y sonriendo de manera perversa y más que _divertido_.

“¿Qué demonios eres?”

El falso Robin se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Jason y lo levanto de manera brusca por su traje para después arrastrarlo hacia donde se encontraba la rasgadura.

“¿Q-qué haces? ¡Suéltame!” Jason se retorcía lo mejor que podía e intentaba hacer que esa maldita copia dejara de acercarlo hacia lo que sea que fuera esa cosa en el almacén.

Con otro tirón brusco la copia levanto al joven Robin para verlo directamente a la cara.

“¿Qué-eres-tú?” Jason le gruño a la cara, mientras apretaba sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de ese maldito. Si es posible la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se hizo más grande.

“Soy Jason Peter Todd-Wayne y también Robin.” Le respondió su misma voz con un tono arrogante

Jason se quedó sin palabras, pero no se quedó así mucho tiempo porque una chispa de ira reavivo sus esfuerzos por liberarse de ese maldito que quería reemplazarlo.

“Ya deja de luchar, tu tiempo en este mundo ha terminado” Dijo con calma la copia, para después lanzar lo a la Grieta en el espacio-tiempo. Esta se cerró inmediatamente después de que Jason fue arrogado atreves de esta.

La copia dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando ve el cronometro de la bomba marcando los 38 segundos y el sonido de la moto de Batman es mucho más claro.

“mhpm… esto está siendo demasiado fácil”

Como en respuesta a su comentario los números comenzaron a descender mucho más rápido y al ritmo al que iba ya no era posible que Batman llegara a tiempo para ‘salvarlo’.

**_1_ **

****

“Oh jodete tú también”

**_0_ **

****

Bueno, _parecía_ ser una tierra más brillante… pero supongo que no.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer trabajo que publico y me gustaría saber que piensan de el y en que aspectos podría mejorar. El siguiente capitulo lo publicaría la siguiente semana.


End file.
